Destiny Catherine
Destiny Catherine is the daughter of Queen Catherine From Catherine'.''' Destiny was named after her mother's destiny and she wants to be just like her mother. When Destiny was little her destiny came to her and granted her the porwer to become a destiny or spirit. Her destiny told her to use it for good and not for bad. Destiny is owned by User:CreativeMadness Character Personality Destiny is Kind,Brave,Loyal and Trustworthy. She will follow her mother's footsteps and have a terrible youth then have a Wonderful Old Age! She can keep any secret you tell her no matter how mean the person will be just to know. Destiny is too over protectve to her friends and her family. She can't be as strong as her mother and she can't sing or dance or even write nicely like the other students,but she tries her best. She is a huge book worm because she reads her mother's story all the time and her mother used to tell her many stories when she was little. Destiny is great at cooking and baking since she always cooks and bakes at her castle instead of people cooking and baking for her! She can also become a spirit or destiny to help people out but most of the time it is to ask people if they want to have a good something or bad something. Appearance Destiny has pink Hair with a lavender mini crown on it. She wears lavender heart earings and she wears a pink dress with a lavender bow on the back,magenta swirls,peace signs,and violet puffs for the arms. Destiny wears pink stockings and Lavender high heels with swirls on the Bottom. FairyTale-Catherine and Her Destiny The story ''Catherine and Her Destiny, is a Itialian fairytale by Thomas Frederick Crane. Catherine was a rich merchant's beautiful daughter. One day a woman appeared to her and asked whether she would rather be happy in her youth or in her old age. Catherine decided on old age, and the woman, who was Catherine's Destiny, vanished. Shortly, Catherine's father lost his wealth and died. Catherine attempted to enter into service, but whenever someone hired her, her Destiny appeared and tore the home to pieces when Catherine there alone, she fled from fear that she would be blamed. After seven years, her Destiny stopped, and she became the servant of a woman who had her bring loaves of bread every day to the woman's Destiny . One day, the woman asked her why she wept so often, and Catherine told her story. The woman told her, the next time, to ask her Destiny to ask Catherine's to stop these persecutions. The next day after she asked, the woman's Destiny brought her to her own, who gave her a skein of silk. One day, the young king was to be married. His wedding garment was rich, but when the tailor was almost done with it, the silk ran out, and no more could be found that color. A proclamation declared that whoever brought such thread to the castle would receive a large sum, and the woman, who had seen the garment, told Catherine that her skein was the right color. Catherine brought it, and the court proposed that she should receive its weight in gold. But when it was put in the scale, no matter how much gold was added, the scales were not balanced with all the royal treasure until the king threw in his crown. The king demanded to know of her where she had gotten the silk, and she told her story. A wise lady at court said that it was clear that her happy days were to begin, and that the scales were not balanced until the crown was added, was proof that she would be a queen. The king declared that she would be his queen, and married her instead of the bride he had intended, and Catherine lived happily until the end of her life. Catherine was gifted with a child, her hair was pink as a pink rose and her heaart was pure as light. She named her daughter "Destiny" since it was her Destiny who granted her with a child. Catherine's Destiny gave the little baby the gift of becoming a Spirit or Destiny at anytime. But only for good things. Relationships Family Destiny is a single child with no siblings. She only has her mother and thats her only family uncluding BFFAs and Friends Friends Destiny's BFFAs are Kuroten Neko, White Lamb,Daughter Meadow Willow.and Jewel Stone Pet Destiny has a pet Destiny named Whisp. Romance Destiny has no eyes on someone since she loves to stay single and have more free time for her classes and activites. Outfits Basic 180px-Destiny Catherine.png|This is the first picture by ThePowerPuffKittie,Thankies! Fail Sketch of Destiny.jpg|My fail drawing of Destiny Catherine. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Catherine and her Destiny Category:CreativeMadness' OCs Category:Characters